Logan, Take Your Medicine!
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Logan has caught a cold, but he really doesn't feel like taking his medicine. He's grumpy and whiny and just doesn't feel good at all. But, luckily Keegan's there to do what medics and boyfriends do best- make him feel better. This is really fluffy and cute and Logan is adorable!


**A/N: Hello! ...Bye bye!**

* * *

Logan sneezed, which then brought on the inevitable coughing fit. By the time it was over, he was more exhausted than before. He groaned and fell back, into his bed.

Keegan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You alright, there? You sound like you're in the process of dying."

"'M fine..." He replied hoarsely.

Keegan sighed and stood up, walking over to him.

"That's bullshit." He said simply, reaching a hand out to see if he had a fever.

Logan scowled at him and shied away from him.

"I said I'm _fine!"_ He grumbled, weakly swatting his hands away.

"No, you're not. You look awful and you're obviously sick, so let me take care of you."

He leaned forward and tried to feel his forehead again, but Logan grabbed a pillow and hid his face in it. He huffed in frustration and sat down on the bed, pulling at the pillow.

"C'mon, Logan... Give me the pillow." He ordered, tugging on it harder.

The younger man tightened his grip and replied with a muffled 'no'. Finally, Keegan did the last thing he could think of. He sat on Logan's legs, pinning them to the bed, and pried the pillow from his hands.

"Hey! Get off me, asshole!" He protested, writhing around in a pitiful attempt to get his legs free.

"Well, if you had just let me see if you had a fever in the first place, this wouldn't have happened." Keegan muttered, holding both of Logan's wrists in one hand while he felt his forehead with the other.

"Jerk..." He groused, giving him a half-hearted glare.

"You're sick, so you're gonna take some medicine and get some rest. I want you to lie down and take it easy. I'll be back in a minute." He sighed, making him lay back down and pulling the covers up as he kissed him on the nose.

Logan stuck his tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes in reply.

"We'll see about that..." He mumbled under his breath.

Keegan turned back to him with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

He sneezed and coughed, then choked out, "N-nothing..."

He shook his head and went to get his meds. It looked like Logan just had a cold, so he wouldn't need anything too extreme. Probably just some Tylenol (preferably PM, seems on how he's so stubborn) and Robitussin (cough syrup).

He easily found both medications and quickly returned to his room. He sat down on the bed beside Logan after grabbing a glass of water. The younger man groaned when he saw the cough syrup in his hand. He hates that stuff...

"I know, I know." He sighed, opening it and pouring the proper dosage into the medicine cup. "But this'll make you feel better, so it's worth it."

"...Says the one wh-" He paused when a coughing fit racked his frail body, "doesn't have to drink it..."

He ignored his comment and helped him sit up, putting the cup to his lips.

"Open up."

He turned his head away and said, "Ewww..."

"Just drink it and get it over with."

"No."

"Come on, Logan. Don't make me get Hesh in here."

"But it's _gross..."_ He whined, leaning farther away from the medic when he tried to bring the cup to his lips again.

"Well it won't taste any better if Hesh has to pour it down your throat."

"Nooo..."

"If you don't want me to get Hesh, then drink it."

He warily eyed the gooey substance in the cup and gulped.

 _That's disgusting... I'll probably puke if I drink it..._ he thought.

"Going once... going twice... go-"

"Okay, _fine!_ I hate you..." He growled, snatching the cup from his hand and hesitantly drinking the medicine.

He grimaced and made a face, trying to resist the urge to gag.

"Ugh... ewww... that's awful."

"It's not that bad." Keegan chuckled, handing him a couple of Tylenol pills and setting the empty medicine cup on the nightstand.

"...Do I _have_ to take those...?"

"Yes, but after these, you'll be all done." He said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"...Keegs, my throat hurts... I r-really don't think-" He was interrupted by a small, but harsh coughing fit.

The older man quickly pushed the glass of water into his hands and he gulped it down greedily. After a couple minutes, Logan stopped coughing and seemed to be breathing okay, but his boyfriend was still immensely worried.

"You okay, honey?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted with concern.

Logan shook his head and tried to reply, but choked and started coughing again.

The older man hugged him and combed a hand through his hair while he drank more water and tried to stop coughing. Several minutes later, when he finally managed to stop, he slumped into his arms, almost falling asleep without taking the rest of his meds. Keegan pulled him back and propped him up against the barrier of pillows that separated his body from the hard wooden headboard.

"Hey, hey, wake up. You have to finish taking your medicine so your fever will go down."

"I don' care..." He croaked in reply.

He sighed and grabbed the pills, taking one and attempting to put it in Logan's mouth. He whined, slowly turning his head away, and it was so pitiful that he put them back down.

"Logan, we have to get that fever down, one way or another. If you can't take these, I'm going to have to set up an IV."

"Noooo..." He groaned, reaching for the pills.

Keegan pulled them away, so they were out of his reach. He knew that Logan would do anything to avoid needles. He had a huge fear of them and to this day, he couldn't figure out why.

"Can you take them without hurting yourself, or are you just trying to avoid needles?"

"Gimme 'em..." He groused as he tried to sit up to reach them.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Give. ME. _THEM!"_ He practically yelled, glaring at him with all his might.

To Keegan, he looked about as threatening as a puppy. But he gave in anyways, because he knew he would have a crying, very upset boyfriend if he tried to set up an IV.

"Okay, fine," He sighed, dumping the pills into his hand.

Logan grumbled quietly and cautiously swallowed the pills. Luckily, he didn't choke or cough, but they still made his throat feel like it was on fire. Then he had a thought, and he looked suspiciously at Keegan.

"Was that regular Tylenol... or the PM shit?"

He grinned and shrugged as he pushed him to lay down and tucked the covers around his small form.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

He groaned and said, "I don't wanna find out..."

"Well, you're going to, so suck it up and get some rest." He said, leaning forward to give him a kiss, only to have him turn away.

He frowned, but Logan explained before he could ask.

"You'll get sick..."

He smirked and said, "I don't give a shit."

He put his hands on either side of his head and turned it to face him again, then gave him a passionate kiss. Logan eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

After a few minutes, Keegan pulled away and reluctantly untangled his arms from his neck.

"We'd better stop before Hesh walks in..."

"I don't care... He'll just walk back out anyways." Logan said, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, well you're sick and you need rest, so go to sleep."

He ruffled his hair and walked to the door, turning off the lights. Then he returned to their bed and laid down beside his boyfriend, pulling him close and grinning when he felt him cuddle up next to him.

Logan yawned and said, "Night, Keeg'n..."

"Goodnight, Logan."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I wanted to write some sick Logan. He's pretty darn adorable, isn't he?! I love him. He's my baby. I kept imagining him being kinda feisty and whiny, but still cute while he was sick. And the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it! Yay!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review! I love hearing what you guys think about my work. ;)**


End file.
